Te tengo
by Bored Kitty
Summary: ONE-SHOT un encuentro de rutina... una necesidad permanente... HD no es un lemmon, el rating es por seguridad...


Kagura: Después de mucho tiempo, de muchos fics de no menos de 5 capítulos... logré hacer un one shot nn y como es de Harry Potter estoy aun más feliz... Este fic lo dedico a todos los fanáticos del D/H que lean esto... para que vean que no están solos... nn

**Título: **Te tengo

**Spoilers: **Ninguno todo lo que lean son suposicones mías

**Advertencias: **Es un Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter... son dos hombres (en este caso adolescentes) dándose besos y cosas así... homofóbicos abstenerse... no me hago responsable de nada...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío... el libro es de J.K Rowling, no gana nada haciendo esto así que déjenme en paz, si me demandan me les reiré en la cara y luego los mataré....

Le gustaba estar solo, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, ya no le importaba, o tal vez sí... últimamente cuando estaba solo sentía que lo habían abandonado, que iba a morir o que ya había muerto, pero cuando pensaba que todo acabaría llegaba él y sonreía como solo él podía hacerlo y todo se olvidaba. Ya no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y solo así estaba bien.

Pero ahora ya se había tardado, miró el reloj por décima vez en el mismo minuto ¿Dónde estará?

Ya era una realidad para él que necesitaba al otro a su lado, era lo único que importaba, nada más, para él dejaron de importar los bando e incluso la guerra podía esperar si estaban juntos.

Tantos habían muerto, pero ellos vivían y tal vez, ahora que todo parecía haber acabado, que el mundo se estaba reconstruyendo, podrían estar juntos sin temor a que los separen, aunque tendría que seguir siendo un secreto, Ni siquiera el mundo mágico era inmune a la homofobia.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo que realmente ocupaba su cabeza ahora era él, que estaba retrasado ¿Por qué siempre tardaba más de lo normal cuando más lo necesitaba? Tan solo quería tocar sus manos, sentir su calor, el calor de sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo... lo necesitaba como siempre y quería tenerlo como nunca.

De pronto vio una figura acercándose a su encuentro rápidamente, lo primero que pudo reconocer fue su pelo desordenado hondeando al viento, ni siquiera este podía domarlo, llegó jadeando a su lado.

"Llegas tarde"

"Lo siento... tuve problemas para excusarme, todo es una locura allí... querían hablar de reanudar las clases..."

"¿No eres muy joven para tomar parte de esas reuniones?"

"Vamos Draco, tengo 17 años, debo participar"

"Igual, llegas tarde..."

"Pero llegué..."

"Está bien Harry, por esta vez te lo valgo" Harry levanto la vista, esmeralda encontró gris y las miradas se suavizaron hasta fundirse en una misma expresión, pura devoción por el otro. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Estás enojado?"

"¿Debería?"

"Sí..."

"¿Y crees que lo estoy?"

"No..."

"¿Y por qué crees que es eso?"

"Porque... ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?

"Chico listo" Draco sonrió a su compañero

"Siempre me he destacado por mi inteligencia" Dijo Harry acercándose a Draco "Entre otras cosas..." Terminó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el otro, que a su vez con sus brazos le abrazó la cintura convirtiendo las siguientes acciones en un baile apasionado que mostraba la necesitad de los dos. Y las palabras ya no fueron necesarias.

Se miraron una última vez antes de fundir sus labios en un beso cálido y apasionado que demostraba todos los sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro y que sabían que compartían. Para Harry, era el cielo sentir la lengua de Draco explorar su boca hasta que ya le fuese inevitable lanzar un gemido de placer. Draco era feliz sintiendo el toque de Harry en su cuerpo, ya nada importaba si estaban juntos.

Unos momentos después la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse un poco agitados volvieron a tener contacto visual, Draco lo rompió recostándose en el pecho de Harry que empezó a acariciar la cabeza del primero.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras se abrazaban, mientras se daban calor, era como si el mismo tiempo hubiera decidido darles privacidad un rato.

"Vámonos"

"¿Ah?"

"Mi casa está cerca"

"Solo piensas en eso..."

"Pero no es malo..."

"No..."

Tal vez podamos estar juntos

Tal vez seamos felices

Déjame estar a tú lado y estaremos bien

Nunca me dejes que yo no te dejaré

Te amo tanto... Y ahora te tengo...

FIN

Kagura: Valla no está tan mal... y no es una comedia... creo que no soy tan mala escritora... en fin... ¿quién es quien en la última conversación? Mándenme reviews a ver si acertaron...

Adieu...


End file.
